


thought you'd like to know

by Hugabug



Series: took an aro to the knee | the Aromantic!Adam AU [1]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic Adam Bianchi, Crushes, Gen, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, or in which Adam likes to mess with his boys (Andrew in particular)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: or in which Steven has an interesting tid bit of information to impart, Adam lives up to his chaotic neutral alignment, and Andrew is slowly, but surely, being murdered.





	thought you'd like to know

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally entitled "an aro(mantic) to the knee" but since [aromantic!adam](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/169993674030/you-have-piqued-my-interest-tell-me-about)'s aromanticism is not explicitly stated, i changed it. but do read the head canons for it nonetheless, aromantic!adam is important to me (being aro myself).

“I have a nipple ring.”

This conversation, like many one-sided conversations Adam has with Steven, has gotten out of hand.

Still, he bites.

“Why?” he asks, lifting his gaze from his phone to look at the other man. He keeps his expression neutral, careful to contain that mischief he feels bubbling up in his chest from showing anywhere on his face. Steven has offered up this information freely, sure, but that doesn’t make Adam obligated to give away what exactly he’s going to use this information _for_.

“I thought you weren’t listening.” Steven pouts, looking dejected. “I had to make sure.”

Adam is trying very hard not to smile. “No, no– why do you have a nipple ring?” He pauses, frowning. “Do you actually have one? Show me.”

“I’m not doing that!”

“You’ve opened a can of worms, now lie in it.”

Steven huffs, slumping a bit in his seat before sighing, heavily. Then, without prompting or word of warning, he lifts up his shirt to show Adam said nipple ring, a piece of metal nestled neatly into that rosy pink section of flesh on his left pec. Adam wants so badly to laugh. Instead, he just quirks a smirk.

“A dare back in college.” Steven offers up in explanation. “I was gonna have it taken out when I graduated, but I kinda liked how it looked on me. So I kept it.”

“Oh,” Adam says. He shrugs, a forced display of nonchalance. “Well, that’s nice to know.”

“Wait, that’s unfair– you tell me something!”

Steven looks embarrassed, a light dusting of pink glowing right across his cheek bones. Adam feels slightly bad for making him give this much away, so he searches for a little secret that he might have, stored in the back of his mind.

“ _Andrew is crushing on you big time and seeing him quietly die inside with every move you make is the best part of my morning,_ ” is a nice choice, one that’ll probably save all of them (those two especially) bucket loads of lost time. But he holds on to that little tid bit a little bit longer. It’s just too fun. Besides, it’s not for him to say, no matter how tempting it might be.

Instead, he takes a deep breath and admits, “I have a beard facial every month. Twice, if I’m feeling fancy.”

It’s a closely guarded secret and he wonders if he’s gonna regret divulging it one day, but Steven’s hysterical giggles are worth it.

* * *

One-sided conversations with Andrew don’t have the luxury of being exciting, like one-sided conversations with Steven often are. As much as he loves the man– truly he does– Adam finds Andrew’s drone in the middle of the day to be the perfect pitch to tune out and half-heartedly edit another Worth It episode to. Soft and bored and with just the right amount of cadence to serve as nice background noise. Luckily enough, unlike Steven, Andrew doesn’t actually care if Adam is listening or not.

Oh, which reminds him.

“So I asked him out for coffee, but I don’t think he understood me because he asked if he could bring _Jen_ –

“That’s nice. Steven has a nipple ring.”

The squeak that that little Steven fact pulls out of his best friend is a sound that Adam is starting to perfect the extraction of. So far, it has ranged in many types of pitches, from the highest being that one time Adam sent him a picture of Steven sleeping on one of the lobby sofas, to the lowest being that time Steven himself giggled for five minutes straight at his own particularly good pun (“I don’t really like leather jackets.” “Aww, are you sure you can’t be _suede_?”) (Adam swears that was the moment he knew they were meant for each other). He’s heard it many times, so he could safely say that this squeak isn’t too remarkable, if only a little more frustrated than normal. Andrew probably has his face twisted into a barely contained expression of inappropriate desire, too. Adam doesn’t need to look over to see that he’s right.

He clicks on another frame and lets the slow-mo version of Steven shoving a scallop in his mouth play without the music.

Andrew clears his throat. “I’m sorry… _What_?”

“Steven has a nipple ring,” Adam shrugs, turning away from the monitor to take in Andrew’s red, red face. It’s a funny sight. He wishes he can take a picture of it. “He showed it to me yesterday.”

“H-He _showed_ it to you?”

Adam raises an eyebrow. “You jealous?”

Andrew gives him a glare, one that very obviously says ’ _Yes I am, you sneaky son of a bitch, do_ all _our conversations have to end this way_?’ and clearly, he is about to say it out loud, too. But just as his mouth opens to translate feelings into words, his eyes flick up to a shadow that befalls the both of them.

“Hey! That shot looks pretty good!” Steven says, watching himself devour seafood on Adam’s screen. He turns to them, grinning nice and sunny, like the usual. “Ready to film some more?”

Adam smiles right back. But for reasons unrelated to topic. “I am. Andrew?”

Andrew looks like he doesn’t know what to do with his face.

His mouth is opening and closing like a fish’s, and his brow is alternating between furrowing and remaining smooth in a look of utter surprise. A facial flip-flop between a glower thrown Adam’s way and a smitten, dopey grin at Steven’s. And as if it was not hilarious enough, Adam could actually see his eyes struggling to remain on Steven’s face. That gaze of his wants to dip lower, and he knows it.

Adam smirks.

“You don’t look too hot.” Steven observes, concern etching itself across his forehead. “Andrew? Are you ok?”

“I ne-need a glass of, um…” Andrew stutters, yanking his gaze away to look at Adam in alarm. “Water.”

With that, he’s off, scurrying toward the pantry.

They watch him go, Adam slowly dying inside but doing a remarkable job of not showing it. He tilts his head to the side. “I really like his butt in those jeans.”

Steven sighs, longingly. “Yeah.”

A pause.

“I-I _mean_ –!”

Adam gives up. He laughs.

So very, very fun indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](en-sam-malas.tumblr.com)   
>  [tumblr ver.](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/170340204900/so-chaotic-neutral-aromanticadam-anyone)


End file.
